


The Best Halloween Yet

by Casafrass



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Laura is a sweetie, Single Parent John, dear Laura makes an appearance, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casafrass/pseuds/Casafrass
Summary: Brianna is pushed to volunteer at a children’s Halloween party, at Freddie’s insistence of course. Brianna hates parties and doubt she’ll even meet anyone— but it ends up being her best Halloween yet.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	The Best Halloween Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinkxedparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkxedparty/gifts).



> This is for the Clog Factory Halloween Challenge! This was so much fun! I hope you like it Mary (aka @anotherhystericalqueen) 🧡

“But I don’t have kids.”

“I don’t think I ever said that was a requirement, Bri.” 

“No, Fred, what you said was ‘there’s a Halloween children’s party a friend of mine is hosting and I offered us as volunteers.’” 

Freddie paused in her mascara application, staring down Brianna. 

“Right... and what about that makes you think you need a child to get in?” 

“You also said multiple times that there will be single parents there and that I need to _try,_ for God’s sake.”

“You’re very talented at quoting me, dear.” 

_“Freddie._ It’ll be awkward if I’m the only person without kids there.”

“Oh, hello, what am I, a coat hanger?”

“But you socialize, Fred. And you’re helping to organize it!” 

“Brianna May, you are twenty seven years old. I think you know how to have an adult conversation.” 

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you.” 

Brianna chewed on a cuticle as she watched Freddie curl her hair. 

“Do you really think there might be someone interested in me?” 

“Yes, I really do. I’ve known you a long time and I know that if you put yourself out there, you’d find a real catch.”

“What if there isn’t anyone?” 

“Well, that happens. Can’t let a bunch of ‘what ifs’ stop you from trying, darling.” 

Freddie stood with a final fluff of her hair. 

“Alright! I’m off. Sure you don’t want to come with? We can get another ticket.” 

“No, that’s okay. You and Jules deserve a night to yourselves.”

“That’s fine. Start thinking up costume ideas! Halloween’s just around the corner.” 

***

“What about this? Some devil horns, a little lipstick. You’d be the talk of the PTA meeting.” 

Regina held up a scarlet red devil’s costume that had far too many holes to be comfortable. Really, what was the point of even wearing a costume?

“Reg, you know there’s going to be children, right? Small children who I don’t want to scare.” 

“So? They’ll be hopped up on candy anyway, who knows if they’ll notice the adults.”

“Yeah, no.” Joanna put the costume back on the rack. 

“Fine, fine. We’ll find something more family friendly.” 

As Joanna perused the racks, Regina went to go find a sales associate, knowing that whatever she picked out would likely be disapproved of. 

On her way to the register, a bright purple and orange poster tacked onto the bulletin board caught her eye. 

**Halloween for the Tots and Tweens!  
Join us at Bryce Community Center for a Halloween party for parents and children ages 5-12! **

Regina read the details, then took out her phone and snapped a photo. This would be perfect for Joanna. Walking distance and family friendly. Most things were all either too far, out of her daughter, Laura’s age range, or sketchy as hell. 

“Did you need help finding something?” 

Regina turned to see an older red headed woman. Shelby, her name tag read. 

“Yes, actually. Do you have any mom costumes? My friend here hasn’t liked my choices so far.“

“I can look in the back. Was she thinking of anything in particular?” 

“Yes. No holes.” 

Shelby nodded and went into the back room. Regina continued to search for an appropriate costume for her picky Jo. 

“Jo, how ‘bout this?” Regina called from across the store, holding up a “cowgirl” costume that actually looked quite decent. 

Then she turned it around, revealing that the bottom part of the chaps had been cut out. 

“Oh… well, it could still work. I’ll wear it if you won’t.” 

“Regina, the idea is to find something you would wear, and then pick the exact opposite of that.” 

*** 

“Why can’t I just go as a mummy? We have everything and it’s easy.” 

“Bri, you’ve gone as a mummy four years in a row now. And toilet paper is not cheap. Let’s give that one a rest.” 

Brianna slumped against the couch, extending her long legs under the coffee table. 

“How’s about you go as something a little more dressy? Maybe an angel or... oh! You could be a French maid.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“No one wants to see my gangly arms stuffed into a maid’s outfit, Fred.” 

Freddie’s mouth soured into a thin line. 

“You’ve got to live a little, Bri. Who says you can’t dress up like that?” 

“I’ve gone ahead and told myself so. Saves anyone else the trouble.” 

Freddie shook her head. 

“We’re going to find you something fabulous. Make you look hot as fuck.” 

“That’s really not necessary...” 

“Looking hot is very necessary, Bri. We’ll find something I’m sure.” 

And they did. Somehow, Freddie managed to turn Brianna May, well, hot, for lack of a better word. The year spent in a textiles shop had given Freddie the means to fashion a witch’s gown. 

Brianna came out of the room, draped head to toe in a beautiful robe of black silk. Freddie had gotten her a pair of fishnets that climbed up her long legs. Her curls were freshly washed and styled, and her makeup was done, eyes dark and smokey. 

“It’s official. I am a genius.”

“You really are, Fred.” 

“Mhm. Oh, this is great! You’ll be a hit.” 

Brianna was still hesitant but she went along with Freddie’s enthusiasm, appreciating her optimistic kindness. Truthfully, she didn’t think anything was going to happen at the party, no matter how many times Freddie insisted that speaking it so would manifest.

Halloween rolled around shortly thereafter. Work and social lives (for Freddie more than Brianna) distracted them both and the Friday night party soon arrived. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go,” Brianna said suddenly, watching Freddie apply her lipstick. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling! You’ll have a grandiose time and I’ll be right there. Like that word? Jules has one of those “learn a new word a day” calendars.” 

“Fred, I’m not a party girl. And I don’t think the costume isn’t going to fit as well as it did a week ago…” 

“Oh, Bri. It’ll be fine, you know that. My friend Regina is bringing her friend, Jo.” 

“Joe?” 

“Yes, Jo’s single with a lovely little girl named Laura. You might hit it off!” 

“How do we know if this Joe will be interested in me?” 

“You’re there to set up tables, if not to be set up yourself. It’s worth a try. If you stay an hour and decide you don’t like it, you can take the car home and I’ll call Juliet to pick me up.” 

That was fair, Brianna supposed. 

“Alright, fine,” she sighed. 

So here Brianna was, sipping a virgin mojito, trying her hardest to blend into the furniture. She was getting there; one child had swung around her legs like she was a bannister. Brianna figured if she wasn’t so sparkly, she could probably pass for a fixture on the wall. 

Freddie floated around like the social butterfly she was, holding and cuddling whatever babies were passed off to her while mothers handled their other children. She’d dressed up as a pirate and the kids were fascinated with the pretty lady’s very real looking pirate sword. 

It’s not like Brianna couldn’t interact with children. If she really had to, she could. Those three summers spent as a camp counselor hadn’t been a total disaster. 

Still, she didn’t want to impose. No seven year old was interested in theories of astrophysics. Very few adults were either. 

The room quickly filled up after a while and someone turned on the Monster Mash. Kids were dressed as princesses, monsters, TV show characters, and more. 

Brianna helped pass out cupcakes when asked by another volunteer and cleaned up every mess of spilled apple juice or crushed pretzels she could find. 

“How’s the party, darling?” Freddie checked on her after an hour, trying to be louder than the music. 

“Messy,” Brianna yelled back and Freddie giggled. 

“They’re adorable little goblins. Jules says I have to marry her first before she’ll give me one. Spoilsport.” 

“Have to side with Jules on this one,” Brianna laughed. 

“Oh, pooh. I haven’t forgotten about you, dear. I’m keeping an eye out for Regina and her friend.” 

Freddie was suddenly distracted by a mother and was whisked away, blowing a kiss to Brianna before disappearing into the next room. 

Brianna was left alone once again, and she busied herself with pouring more lollipops into the orange plastic bowl. 

“You’re like a giant!” 

Brianna looked down bewilderedly at the voice that had come from below. A boy who couldn’t have been more than ten years old was looking up at her in awe. 

“Heh, yeah. I’m tall.” 

“You’re taller than my dad. I thought women didn’t get this tall.” 

“Some do.” 

“This height looks weird on a lady.” 

“No it doesn’t, Toby. You’re just stupid.” 

Brianna turned to see a girl who looked a few years younger than ‘Toby’. She had her arms crossed, face set into a scowl. 

“Women aren’t supposed to be freakishly tall, Laura. You’re stupider than me.” 

“No name calling,” Brianna chided, but the children didn’t bat an eye. 

“Don’t you know about the Amazons from Ancient Greece? They were beautiful woman warriors who were so tall.” Laura stretched her arms up for effect. 

“You can’t believe everything you read. Plus who wants to be a crazy warrior woman?” 

“She’s a pretty woman soldier who’s way better than your dumb bully dad. And your mum would think so too.” 

“Yeah, well, who wants to be that tall anyway? She’s a freak.” 

“You’re just jealous you still can’t reach the top shelf, just like your dad,” Laura shot back. 

Toby’s mouth puckered and he glared hard before stomping away. Laura spun around, humming triumphantly. 

“That’s what he deserves,” she decided before looking up at Brianna. 

“Miss Witch? I can’t find my mum. Can you help me?” 

“Sure. What’s her name?” 

“Her name is Joanna Deacon.” 

Brianna nodded and took Laura’s hand, guiding her down the corridor and into the main gymnasium. 

“You shouldn’t call anyone stupid,” Brianna told her as they walked. 

“That’s what Mum says. But he’s a bully. He makes fun of everything. I think being tall is cool.” 

Brianna smiled for the first time that night. 

She found one of the women in charge of the party and asked if she knew of a Joanna Deacon. 

“Oh, Jo? Yeah, she’s over there.” She pointed to the refreshments table where there was a woman who couldn’t have been older than Brianna. She was holding a red cup and was laughing with a woman. 

Jo and Laura? Wasn’t that what Freddie had… oh. 

Freddie must have made a mistake. Brianna couldn’t imagine _Joanna_ was interested in women. 

Laura pulled on Brianna’s arm and dragged her to the refreshments, surprisingly strong for a seven year old. 

“I have to introduce you to my mum and tell her that Toby was being mean!” 

“No, that’s alright, I’ll be okay,” Brianna tried to protest. 

But Laura ignored her and Brianna was pulled to the table anyway. 

“Mum, Toby was being mean again!” 

A young woman with long, tawny brown hair and hazel eyes turned at Laura’s voice. Her lips were thin and in red lipstick that Brianna thought she pulled off quite well. She was dressed as a cat; simple black tights, boots, and a dress that showed her lovely figure. 

Brianna couldn’t have looked away if she tried. 

“Again? Where’s his mother? I can’t believe that little boy. What did he say to you?” 

“Well, he was making fun of Miss Witch for being tall and so I called him stupid and he called me stupid back. Miss Witch is a warrior like the Amazons.” 

“Laura, you know what I said about calling people stupid. And who is Miss Witch?” 

Laura stuck her hand out, presenting Brianna with a flourish. 

“She is!” 

Joanna looked up and Brianna shrank, waving shyly. 

“‘lo. Name’s Brianna.” 

Joanna looked startled for a moment, mouth forming an O in realization. 

“I see. I’m sorry; Laura’s been reading a Greek Mythology encyclopedia. Laura, it’s not kind to call people Amazons.”

“But it’s a good thing! She’s a warrior, Mum.” 

Joanna shook her head.

“Apologize to Miss Brianna.” 

“Sorry. Wasn’t trying to be mean. Toby is a dummy.” 

“Laura…” 

“I’m gonna go over there!” She quickly scurried away to join a group of children who were playing a pumpkin beanbag toss. 

“I’m sorry about her. She’s… feisty.” 

“That’s alright. No one’s ever called my height _cool,”_ Brianna laughed. 

Joanna smiled and Brianna saw that she had a little gap in her two front teeth. Her smokey eyeshadow brightened the green flecks of her hazel eyes. 

Brianna could feel her last bit of hope deflate at the possibility that this party would be worth it. Certainly, a woman like Joanna couldn’t possibly be interested in her. 

“So, you’re Brianna? Do you know Reg?” 

“No, I think she’s friends with my roommate, Freddie. I, uh… I didn’t know Jo was short for Joanna.” 

She nodded, looking disappointed. 

“I understand. It happens.” 

Brianna processed her reaction, then panicked, not having realized that Joanna had been surprised to see her for a different reason entirely. 

“Oh! Oh no. I mean… I like women.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes!” Brianna blushed, aware of how loud she was being. 

“I do too. I’m bisexual,” Joanna grinned. 

“Really?” 

She nodded. 

“I was married before. He and I were high school sweethearts. He was okay but…” Joanna shrugged. 

“We were young and it just didn’t work out. We outgrew each other. He gave me Laura though, and I wouldn’t give her up for anything.” 

Brianna nodded. 

“Beautiful things can come from anywhere.” 

“Indeed. Have you any children?” 

“Oh, eh— no. My friend Freddie signed me up to help set up the party. I’ve been wiping up apple juice all day.” 

Joanna threw her head back in a full body laugh, and Brianna couldn’t help but smile back, heart stuttering. Joanna’s eyes were squinted and her face emitted warmth. 

“I can imagine! Children's Halloween parties are messy. Perhaps not as much as a college party though.” 

“Oh, I’d have never volunteered to clean one of those up,” Brianna chuckled. 

A flash of blonde hair startled Brianna and she stepped back as a pixie faced woman with unruly golden hair stopped at Joanna’s side. 

“Reg, what’re you—“ 

“Did you know they’re doing Jell-O shots?” 

“Regina, I’m talking to someone,” said Joanna pointedly. 

Regina looked up at Brianna for the first time and grinned, nudging her friend. 

“Oooooh, Joanna. Feeling lucky?” 

_“Regina.”_

“Okay, okay. Some guy in a dinosaur costume just challenged me to a table tennis match. Gotta go!” 

“No more Jell-O shots!” 

But Regina was already off, jogging to the recreational room. 

“That’s Regina. She’s… something.” 

“She seems fun.”

Joanna laughed. 

“You’ll never be bored. She’s the one who told me about this actually. I would’ve been content with taking Laura trick or treating around our neighborhood and being home by five.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” 

Joanna nodded, looking over Brianna a little too long. 

“I am too.” 

They went to sit at the side of the gym and Brianna started to feel hopeful again. 

“I like your costume.” Brianna saw Joanna’s eyes trail down her fishnet stockinged legs and she mentally pumped her fist.

“Thank you. I’ve gone as a mummy for about six years in a row and Freddie thought it was time for a change.” She wiggled her fake nails.

Joanna giggled, pointing to her cat ears headband. 

“Regina practically forced me to buy a proper costume. This was as dressy as I’d go.” 

“I like it. You’re pretty in black.” 

Brianna’s eyes widened. 

“Er, I mean, if that’s not too forward…” 

Joanna blushed, the tips of her ears growing red. 

“Can’t remember the last time someone called me pretty.” 

“You are.” Brianna shrugged, pushing a curl behind her ear. 

Joanna got up and Brianna worried for a moment that she’d screwed it all up, but she returned shortly with a napkin. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to… I’m free next Thursday, and I— uh…” She made a writing gesture and Brianna nodded. 

“Yeah! Yes. That would be nice. I- um- let me find a pen.” 

She got up and skirted over to the arts and crafts table. There were a couple erasers, some tape, and a lone candy wrapper. Brianna searched frantically until she found a glittery purple marker pen and returned to the table. 

“This… was all they had.” 

“It’ll do,” Joanna laughed. 

She quickly scrawled her name and number onto the napkin, passing it to Brianna. 

“I’ll call,” Brianna assured. 

_“Alright spooky sailors, it’s time for the mommas and dads to get their groove on! Pick a partner and make your way to the dance floor!”_ the DJ boomed over the speakers. 

“Do you feel like dancing?” Joanna asked and Brianna paled. 

“I don’t dance often. My limbs tend to go all over the place.” 

“It’ll be okay. You and I will dance together.” 

“Oh… okay.” Brianna certainly didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to dance with Joanna. 

Superstition began to play above and Joanna took Brianna’s hands to guide her. She swayed to the music but Brianna was stiff, awkwardly trying to figure out where to rest her hands. 

“That’s it, love,” Joanna coaxed, placing Brianna’s hands on her own hips. She leaned in and Joanna took the opportunity to put her arms around Brianna’s neck. She twirled herself under Brianna’s long arm, shaking her hips and bobbing her head. 

“It’s perfect for Halloween, don’t you think?” 

Brianna nodded, relaxing more and following Joanna's lead. 

_“The devil’s on his way,”_ Joanna sang along quietly, barely a breath, but it was the only sound to reach Brianna’s ears. 

As the song came to an end, Brianna leaned in and kissed Joanna. She went beet red, blush especially visible underneath the dimmed orange glow of the light. 

Brianna cupped Joanna's cheek and their foreheads rested together for a moment as she pulled away. Joanna’s eyes were wide, lips slightly parted. 

“That was— um…” 

Brianna chewed her lip and nodded, unable to hold back a smile. 

“Yeah.” 

Joanna checked her watch and sighed. 

“I think the party’s ending soon—” 

“—Do you want to go for ice cream or something?” 

They laughed and Brianna gestured for Joanna to speak first.

“I can’t, I have Laura.” 

“Bring her along. I’m sure she wouldn’t say no to ice cream, right?” 

“You don’t mind?” 

“Not at all. It’s the least I could do considering how she so valiantly defended me. Come on, we can take my car.” 

“Alright, that works for me.” 

Joanna went into the next room to fetch her daughter. Brianna made her way to Freddie in the meantime. 

“Fred, is it alright if I take the car?” 

“Oh, Bri. Was it really that bad? We can go for a drink if you’d like…” 

“No, Fred, it’s actually good. Great. I, uh, ran into Jo. Who is Joanna, actually. We’re going for ice cream.” 

“Brianna Harper May! You rascal! I know what _ice cream_ is code for.” 

_“Freddie._ She has a daughter. And it’s not like that, we’re just going out for a quick time. See how it goes.” 

“Alright. Have fun, dear. She’s cute, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah.” Brianna giggled, feeling a little lightheaded. 

“You’re adorable when you’ve got a crush, you know that?” 

Brianna swatted her away and Freddie barked out a laugh, wishing her good luck.

Joanna was already by the door with an excited Laura bouncing next to her. 

“Miss Brianna! You’re here! Are you coming with us?” 

“I was planning on it. That alright?” 

“Alright with me!” Laura cheered and danced out of the clubhouse, hopping down the pathway. 

“She has a lot of energy, as you can see. So we’ve decided on frozen yogurt instead. Hope that’s okay.” 

“Perfectly fine,” Brianna smiled. 

They went to a little shop on the main avenue. Laura slyly tried to convince her mother to get sprinkles on hers so she could “see what it tastes like” but Joanna shook her head firmly. 

“See what it tastes like, huh? I wasn’t born yesterday, sweet pea.” 

Laura pouted. 

“Thought it might work.” 

Brianna watched on warmly. She’d never imagined herself with children before, but Joanna had given her a new perspective. She found herself not only wanting to get to know Joanna further, but also to bond with Laura. 

While Laura happily watched the television and scooped yogurt into her mouth, Brianna and Joanna talked quietly among themselves. 

Brianna learned that Joanna had studied technical engineering and was damn good at it too. She also learned that they both loved music and Joanna even played bass. 

Brianna told Joanna about her studies and how she could gaze at the stars all day long. 

And when Laura wasn’t looking, Joanna stole a cheek peck from Brianna, and they both giggled. 

They prepared to leave once Laura began to doze in her chair. Brianna drove them home and hugged her tightly, breathing in Joanna's scent of spice and oranges. 

“I’m happy we met,” Brianna decided and Joanna nodded. 

“I suppose we have Freddie and Regina to thank.” 

“I’m sure they knew exactly what they were doing.” 

“I’ve no doubt. I’ll see you next week?” 

“I would like that very much.” 

Yeah. This was definitely going down as Brianna’s best Halloween. She was sure of it.


End file.
